U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,018,353 and 5,111,661 disclose master cylinders wherein compensation between a first chamber in a bore of housing and a reservoir occurs through a single center port compensation valve associate with a first piston and between a second chamber in the bore through a relationship established between a radial port and sealing structure carried on a second piston. In order to eliminate the possibility of cutting a nub in a seal by extrusion into the radial port, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,062, 5,279,125, 5,943,863 and 6,775,978 disclose the use of a second center port compensation valve through which compensation is achieved for the second operational chamber in a bore. Most such master cylinders have a separate compensation valve for the first and second pressurizing chambers in the bore through which communication typically occurs through ports when the first and second pistons are in a rest position. As the first and second pistons approach the rest position, a stop pin engages the compensation valve to open the compensation valve and initiate communication between the bore and reservoir. When a brake application is desired, an input force is applied to a first piston in the bore of the master cylinder and depending on the balance of forces of the return springs in the master cylinder one of the two compensation valves will close and allow pressure in the fluid in a corresponding chamber to increase and act to move a second piston and close the second compensation valve such that the pressure fluid in a second chamber increases. Unfortunately, the sequential movement in the actuation of the compensation valves causes a lag in the time an input is applied to the time a brake application actually occurs. In essence, an initial stroke on a brake pedal does not cause a displacement of fluid from a master cylinder to the wheel cylinders in a brake actuation. This delay is commonly referred as lost travel and is not a desirable pedal feel characteristic experienced by a driver and particularly during an emergency brake application.